Not What He Trained For
by Marinesnper
Summary: Arriving mysteriously on a world that is untainted by human or covenant influence. What will a spartan do to when there is no chance of returning home. Post Halo 3\ Halo 4 Alt Rated T to be on the safe side
1. Arrival

The room was a filled with the quiet hum of computers, only occasionally broken by someone speaking. Which means it is nothing more than another normal day at the communications room at Equestria largest military base. It was a large room with a tiered floor that allowed everypony present to have a full view of the large display screen. Things usually remained fairly quiet here unless there were war games or simulations going on. Though that is to be expected in a country that hasn't seen a war in many years.

Suddenly a brown earthpony at a desk off to the side leans forward, with his right hoof immediately going to his headset. "Commander, if you have a moment there is something you might want to hear" he says while standing up to looking at the officers grouped in the back of the room. "What is it specialist" a yellow Pegasus mare, with a blue mane, ask as she walks over. "I am picking up a distress call on the long range scanner" the specialist responds. "There is one problem though" he continues "it is coming from outside the atmosphere of the planet but it should be entering the atmosphere within the next couple of hours". The commander leans over to look at the image that had just come in from a satellite. The wreckage, for it was little else, was unlike anything she had ever seen. "You said there was a distress call, correct?" The commander says looking at the comms specialist, "yes ma'am" is his only reply. "Then I want you to play it" she states rather flatly.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code: Victor 05 -3 - Sierra 0117"

After listening to it several times, the commander stands there apparently thinking. "Captain, come here" mint green Pegasus, with a chocolate brown main, hurries over and salutes "You needed me Commander?" "Yes, send word to commander Night that we need omega team in route to the site within the hour" The captain salutes then quickly leaves to get word to commander night, and to give him mission data. Commander Silver Night, a Alicorn with a dark royal blue coat and silver mane and steel blue eyes, was in his office reading over upcoming training schedules when the captain walked in and saluted. "What can I do for you captain" Night asks after returning the salute. "Sir, I was sent with orders for you and omega team to investigate unknown wreckage that will be crashing down soon out in the badlands". The commander just raises an eyebrow and asks "what is so special about all this?" "Sir, it is from space and it is sending out a distress call" the captain replies with a neutral expression. "Well I guess that is something worth looking into, you are dismissed captain" as the captain was leaving Night hit a button on his desk. Moments later a bright blue Alicorn, nicknamed nitro, with a tricolored tail (yellow on outside, then orange, with red in the center), mane, and crimson eyes walked in. " You needed me, Night" nitro asked as he walked up to his long time friend, and commanding officers desk. "I want the rest of Omega team prepped and in the briefing room in twenty minutes." he says while gathering some of his own equipment. As Nitro goes to head for the door, night adds "oh, and let them know it is going to be a drop in recon mission. So we are going light".

Twenty minutes later Commander Night walks into the briefing room to find the rest of Omega Team waiting for him. He stops at the front of the room and takes a moment to look at the different member of the team. Most had been part of the team for years though there was a "new" kid in the mix. Off to the side was Commander Nights long time good friend Major Fire "Nitro" Storm, they had know each other seen right after they both joined the military. Whose cutie mark was a cloud of fire with a streak of fire coming out from the cloud. Then there was Captain Dusty Willow, she was a spring green and dark brown Pegasus with light moss green eyes. She was the quietest of the team but that just made her an even better sniper. Who had a single sniper bullet as her cutie mark. Then there was the "new" kid Lieutenant Meteor Blaze who had an off white coat, a bright red main, and emerald green eyes. He was the daring, almost rash, one of the team who preferred close quarters fighting to anything else. His cutie mark was a crossed combat knives on top of a grenade. Sitting off toward the back was one of the most experienced team members and one of the easiest to miss. With a black body, and smoke colored mane Captain Shadow Strike could virtually disappear. He seemed on edge most of the time, with ice blue eyes glancing around where ever he went. This came from years of being the team scout, his cutie mark was a single paw print meaning he was also a skilled tracker as well. The last member of the team was tinkering with a piece of radio equipment, 1st Lieutenant Misty Morn a Pegasus with a dirty yellow coat, grey mane, and light purple eyes. She was responsible for radio equipment, and generally all things tech related. With a very befitting cutie mark that was a handheld radio.

Night pulled himself out of his thoughts and focused on the duty at hand. "Alright listen up Omega, half an hour ago a comms specialist pick up a wreck outside the atmosphere that is playing this distress call."

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code: Victor 05 -3 - Sierra 0117" the distress call drones out a couple of times before the whole room goes quiet again. "Our mission is simply team, we jump in from 30,000ft. Once on the ground we are to find anything of importance, and secure the area till reinforcements arrive. I am sure we aren't the only ones to hear this, and we certainly won't be the only ones to see it crash. So be prepared for anything, am I clear" the commander states briskly.

"Yes, sir" the team states as they all salute.

"Good then grab your gear and get to the plane" As the team gets up and starts filing out of the room, Nitro walks over to the commander asking "What is on your mind, Night? I haven't seen you like this in a long time".

"I don't really know, Storm. Something about all of this just seems to be off, but I am not sure why though. All I know is that others will be wanting to get a hold of anything good at the site" replies the commander as he looks at his friend. "It is about time we were headed to the plane, lets get going"

Out on the run way a small transport plane starts to warm up its engines as the team files on. In their combat suits the team was rather intimidating. It had cost the Equastrian military a lot of bits but so far they had been worth it. They were fully powered provide full protection for the wearer, but also boosting the team members natural flight abilities. The suits also where special design to were magic had little effect upon the wearer. Only a few specially trained, and enhanced soldiers were issued these Gungnir combat armor. Omega teams suits had been modified for recon missions, and for quick strike behind enemy lines. They all had active camouflage, as well as inertial damper systems to allow high altitude drops.

" Alright team listen up. Willow and Strike, you two will be jumping first. Once you two land, find some high ground for a snipers nest and watch for any activity. Morn, you and me will drop in to the south of the wreck. Nitro, take the rookie and drop in to the north. Is that clear" The only response the commander receives in green acknowledgement light from each team member.

*On the Forward unto Dawn*

"Chief, I need you." Cortana yells "Wake up John"

The chief slowly gains consciousness as the effects of the cryo sleep wear off. Dimly as if through a fog he can hear Cortana yelling his name. This causes him to wake up quickly and to pop the cover off the cryo tube. "What is it Cortana"

"I am not sure, but we are approaching a planet. If my calculations are correct we will be entering the atmosphere soon"

" Are there any drop ships, or escape pods left in the ship?" The chief asks as he retrieves his weapons from the nearby locker.

"Yes, there is a pelican drop ship located at the other side of the ship. If you hurry we can make it before the ship hits the atmosphere"

"Alright" Chief replies while pulling Cortana's data chip from the console that it was in.

Master Chief began picking his way through the corridors of the ship following the nav points that Cortana displays on his HUD. As he goes though he is also mindful to grab anything useful. By the time chief reaches the drop ship he has an arm load of weapons and magazines. Upon reaching the ship he quickly stows what he found, and raids a nearby supply locker. Then he quickly close the pelicans door, and goes to the pilots seat. As fast as the chief can he flies the pelican out of the bay, and decides to follow the crash down from a safe distance.

**Hey yall,**

**This is my first fan-fic as well as my first crossover story. I know some of it might be a bit cheesy or just not that good. So please read this and send me a PM or post a review with ways to improve. This is the first chapter of this story and I hope that you enjoy.**

**MarineSnper**


	2. Uninvited Guests

*On Board EAF Transport*

The Commander had just finished giving orders to the team as to what they will do. "Alright line up we are thirty seconds out from the drop zone"

The team stands lined up in front of the now open rear door on the aircraft waiting for the green light. Which they is something that they didn't have to wait for long, as moments later the light went from yellow to green.

"Go, go, go" the operator at the door started yelling as soon as the light changed.

As soon as they were clear of the plane, both Willow and Strike angled down into a steep dive. They quickly outpaced the rest of the team, who where descending at a slower pace. It was an very tense dive for the pair as they didn't know what to expect when they hit the dirt. In the mean time the other two pairs angled to their specified LZ. All teams proceeded but the recon element began pulling up around 10,000ft.

Willow and Strike kept up the steep dive till the hit 1500ft, when they suddenly pulled up. They both gritted their teeth at the sudden g-forces that they experienced. By the time they had slowed enough to safely land they were less the a hundred feet off the ground but quickly dropped to the deck. There was little to be seen anywhere around were they had landed. The dust kicked up by the wreck still hung thickly in the air all around them and reduced visibility to only a few yards. From there they quickly moved in to scout the area, while they kept a close eye on their motion trackers.

"Omega one, Omega two, do you read me" Strike says into the radio

"Copy you loud and clear, Omega four" Is the response from both the Commander and the Major.

" All appears clear, but be advised visibility is only a few yards. Set motion trackers and proceed with caution"

"Alright, you and Willow keep your eyes out" the Commander replies

After receiving the word the other two teams dive to cover the remaining distance between them and the ground. They drop till close to the ground then pull up and land at a run.

Almost immediately after that another call comes in on the radio, "Omega lead this is overwatch, do you copy"

"Roger, that overwatch. I read you loud and clear. Any news?"

" Not as of yet, Command sent us to provide top side radar."

"Alright, if you catch anything odd on radar let us know"

"We will, sir." After this brief exchange with Omega One, the AWAC with the call sign "overwatch" began circling the crash area. The AWAC had come on station not only to provide real time intel for the ground team, with the thermal cam and ground radar that were on board. That was not the only reason though, they were also on station to coordinate air support if the need arose.

The three elements from Omega had reach the crash, and had begun the process of securing the area. One thing that did pass the teams notice though was just how unique, how alien it all looked. The design was nothing like they had seen, and the size was huge.

"Omega two and three, I want you to proceed to my location. There is a way into the wreckage from here." Night says to the other elements, who respond with green acknowledgement lights.

*Back on Board Forward Unto Dawn*

"Chief, I am picking up a supply room and armory near our location."

After the remains of the ship had crashed into the planet, Chief had proceeded down to what was left of the bay where the pelican originally had been. Landing just outside, and then proceeding back into to try and salvage anything else he could. Despite having only been back in the ship a short time, the stack of supplies he made in the bay was getting quite large. It was due in large part to Cortana, being able to locate stockpiles located nearby in different parts of the wreck. About an hour after re-entering the ship Chief decided to take all that he had to the pelican. Chief had just put the last load in the pelican when he thought he heard a noise in the distance.

"Chief, I just picked up radio transmissions from an aircraft overhead. I am know tracking six objects dropping toward our location. I can't say if they are hostile or not."

Chief decided to wait in the pelican, till the "welcoming party" decided to show up. After a long time something shows up on his motion tracker. By now the dust has dropped enough to give visibility for about 50 ft, but whatever had come was still just out of sight. Only two objects were on the motion tracker, so chief decided to move up and determine what was out there.

"Chief, whatever you are doing I would do quickly. The two ahead just called the others to this location, be advised that one ahead appears to be the leader of the unit"

Chief gives a little grunt in reply to what Cortana had told him. With this in mind he quietly began to work his way toward the "unknowns" position. He was now less than yards from the targets and they didn't appear to know he was there yet or did and weren't doing anything. From here he started crawling forward to try and ascertain what exactly he might have to fight. Not much could have prepared the Chief for what he saw when he came into view. Ahead of him appeared to be two horses, though maybe pony is a better word to describe them. The most surprising part though was their appearance. One was winged just like the Pegasus in early mythology back on earth, the other appeared to have a horn as well as wings. As if that wasn't enough each appeared to have a version of Mjolnir armor on. As well the weapons they carried looked familiar when folded out, but they shrunk down to a smaller size when attached to the suit.

"Cortana, what can you tell me"

"Other than the fact that you might have to fight what looks like ponies in Mjolnir armor, and who have collapsible weapons. There isn't much I can tell you, other than the suits are shielded and the ponies appear that they might have been modified in a way similar to the spartan IVs. Also they all seem capable of flight without needed anything like a jet pack"

Chief slowly made his way back to the pelican, he climbed up into the pilots seat. Decided to put some distance between himself, and the others for the time being. Knowing that his location could be compromised at any moment chief knew he needed to get out of there. He fired up the engines of the pelican and quickly went into a steep climb. Once chief was clear of the dust, he turned and headed toward a forest that was in the distance.

*Outside the wreck*

The other two teams were moving to Nights position as quickly as they were able. Though it prove to be slow going. Visibility was poor, the ground was rough, and the wreck was just massive. The teams were less than five minutes for the spot the commander was waiting at, when there was a sudden roar heard.

"Omega one, what is your status" Nitro yells in the radio

" We are good, Nitro, but some type of ship just took off from near our position. It is certainly not EAF or any other military type craft I have seen before"

"Overwatch, I want you to mark that bird and call it in to command. Make sure that you don't lose it"

"Omega lead, we have your bird marked. Be advised a transport is inbound with reinforcements, your team is to pull out with it. ETA 15 minutes till pickup"

*At command*

"Command, do you read?"

"Roger that, we read you loud and clear Overwatch. Go ahead"

"We have an unknown bogey leaving the crash site, we have visual of it and it looks military in nature. By the looks it appears to be some type of dropship. Current location is two miles from the crash and beating a hasty retreat toward the Everfree Forest"

"Copy that we have the bogey on radar, hold position over the wreck. Jets are being sent to intercept at this time"

"Roger that command. Resuming previous flight pattern, Overwatch out"

After the radio drop quiet, the commander spoke up.

"Captain, I want research teams sent to the wreck. As well have a second flight of interceptor standing by in case they are needed. Also the princesses need to know about the situation. Am I clear?"

"Yes, commander" the captain salutes then leaves the room quickly to carry out his orders

*The letter to the princesses*

Princesses,

At ten o'clock this morning, what was left of some type of spacecraft crash landed in the bad lands. Fireteam Omega was the first on site, and verified the wreck as that of no known military.

An hour and a half later, Omega called in an unknown aircraft that was leaving the crash site. Its make and type has never been seen before. It departed the area and was headed toward the Everfree Forest.

Currently interceptor are in route to bring the unknown aircraft to base. Research teams and additional fireteams are now at the crash site. Fireteam Omega is returning to base to be part of the welcoming party.

Arrangement have been made for yourselves if you choose to come here. However we don't know what we are dealing with, and it is a possible first contact scenario.

Commander Blitz

Phoenix Base

*Throne room*

Both the princesses were seated in the throne room when the letter arrived in a flash. Celestia opened it and read through the letter. To say she was a little shocked is an understatement, instead of trying to explain anything she just gave her sister Luna the letter. Luna was even more surprised than her sister.

"Tia, what are we going to do. This is unlike anything we have dealt with in the past."

"There is only one thing I think we can do Luna. We should go and meet whatever has landed, to see what its intensions are. If it is a threat to our subjects then we must see that it is dealt with appropriately"

"I guess you are right sister, but this does make me rather nervous. Let us be going then Tia"


	3. Public Relations

"Chief, we have a problem. I am picking up five interceptor fighters headed our way, we aren't going to make it"

"We'll make it"

With this chief hit the accelerator to try and make the pelican fly as fast as possible. They had long ago left the badland, as well as what appeared to be a town surrounded by orchards. Soon as long as nothing happened they would make the forest, and hopefully find a place to lay low. As they got closer to the woods chief could make out what looked like the ruins of a castle near some hills. Heading toward the hills he found just the type hiding place he want. About half way up the nearest hill was a cave, the mouth was plenty big enough to allow the pelican in. Quickly Chief backed the pelican into the cave, and killed the engines.

*Comms rooms at Phoenix base*

"No, no, no"

"What it is Specialist" the commander, now known as blitz, asks

"Whatever that thing is it just disappeared."

"What do you mean it disappeared"

"well one minute it is there then the next it isn't. Good luck with the fighters seeing anything either, it looks like one of those freak storms is popping up again over the Everfree. Though I can tell you that it disappeared right around here" The comms specialist walks to a nearby map and points to a certain spot

The commander grunt slightly in frustration. Whatever that thing was they needed to find it and the creature piloting it. Except that storm will hold off any search for hours now. Also the princesses are expecting it to arrive, how will she ever tell them that it just "disappeared".

"Captian, I want Fireteam Omega and five other teams on standby. As soon as this storm clears they will move in with the recovery teams." Blitz says to the captain stand behind waiting for orders.

"Yes commander" He salutes and then leaves for the barracks.

"Specialist, I have something I need to take care of. If there are any changes let me know"

"yes commander"

Blitz turns around and leaves the room. After a short walk she is approaching a nearby hanger, and just as she expected the princesses are there waiting. When she near them, she does the customary bow.

"Ah, commander Blitz it is a pleasure to see you again" Celestia says in a friendly tone

"Greetings, princess Celestia and as well greetings to you princess Luna" Blitz says while rising "I wish though that I came under better circumstances"

"Oh, what has happened" Celestia says with a troubled look

Blitz sighs before answering "The craft we were tracking has disappeared into the Everfree forest, do know though that the area it was last registered was near the castle ruins. The bad part though is one of those random storms has popped up"

Celestia thought carefully for a few minutes before she replied. "I might know where it went, when your teams move in to search please let me know. My sister and I would like to be there"

The commander was about to protest this but one look at the princess told her it was useless too. "I will let you know when we are preparing to leave, have a good afternoon princesses" With this the commander bow s and heads back to the comms room.

*near the cave*

Unknown to the chief, they hadn't gone unnoticed when they went to hide in the cave. A lone Pegasus pony had heard the pelican and saw where it went. Now the pony was moving closer and closer to the entrance trying to see.

"Chief, we have company. I am picking up another of those things that we saw earlier. This one appears unarmed but be careful"

The chief drew his rifle and quietly moved toward the entrance. As he approached it he could see what looked like rainbow colored hair just visible from behind a rock. Not knowing what it was he had to find out if it was a threat. He quickly switched to his pistol, whatever that thing was it didn't seem to have noticed him. The chief knew that it would be to his advantage, being less than forty feet away he just sprinted. Right as came even with the rock it tried to take off, chief was easily able to grab it by a leg though. Lifting it up to have a look despite it fight the whole time, chief could see that what he had caught looked like the Pegasus from the old mythology back on Earth.

"let me go" a tom boyish voice yelled at him

This made him pause for a moment, not only was he hold a supposed mythology creature but it also could talk. Chief walked back into the cave with the pony, for it was rather small, he had captured. The mare, for it appeared to be a female by the voice, was only about four feet tall. The striking feature though was her cyan blue coat, and a main and tail that were colored like a rainbow. Chief sat down on the back of the pelican but still held on to her leg.

"What are you, some sort of robot" the mare ask while glaring at him, but chief noted something else to and it was fear.

"Chief, I think you might want to take your helmet" Cortana said

Chief thinks for a minute because to take the helmet off it takes two hands. Not able to think of anything else. Chief grabs a rope and quickly binds the back two feet of the pony. The helmet hisses as he takes it off, this cause the pony to jump a little and look at him.

"What are you" she asks again but this time more in surprise and shock

"My species is known as humans. Now where am I, what are you, and how do you know my language."

"Wait you mean humans actually exist? I thought they were only a myth, not a real creature." The mare said tapping her chin in thought. "As to where you are, you are in the country of Equestria more specifically the Everfree Forest. I am well a pegasus pony, but I thought would have been fairly obvious" She says a bit sarcastically

Chief was a bit surprised at what he had heard, though his face didn't show it. He grabbed his helmet and made his way toward the front of the cave. Not before he made sure to secure the pony so that it couldn't escape, though not without receiving a death glare from the mare the whole time he did this. Sliding the helmet back with the distinct click as it locked in place. He continued walking till he had a clear view of the sky, which by now the storm had gone and it was night.

"Cortana, what do you make of this"

"I am not sure. The constellations match nothing in the UNSC star charts. Which means we are in a part of the galaxy that has never been seen before, or after the ship was cut in half we somehow got dumped in an alternate reality. Right now I would advise possibly trying to communicate with whoever is in charge."

"We don't know if we can trust them"

"True, but it is that or play cat and mouse with their military which is out looking for us. You saw the fireteam that was at the wreck, from reading I got those looked like a pony version of your armor though not quite as advanced."

Chief stood there for a while just staring up at the sky. Nothing in his training or decades of fighting helped to give him the slightest idea of what to do. He was part of the UNSC, and had been since a very young age. Now though he was who knows were in a world that appeared to be filled with sentient ponies. He continued like this for a long time till finally Cortana speaking brought him back to the present situation.

"It may be good to talk more with the Pegasus mare you caught. She might be able to put in contact with those in charge, as well as provide important information about this place."

"You just want the information" chief says with a hint of a smirk

"Very funny. While you're at it why don't you ask her name, and if you're feeling lucky maybe her phone number too" Cortana teasing replies back

To this the only response Chief gave was a quick rap to the side of his helmet, to tell her to knock it off. With that he walked back in to see what the pony was doing. She was in the same place that she had been before, but at a glance it was obvious she had been trying to escape. Chief removed all the ropes but the one keeping her wings shut.

"What is your name?" was the first thing chief asked after loosening the ropes, removing his helmet again, and returning to his seat on the back of the pelican.

Despite still looking rather irritated the Pegasus decided to talk "the name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all Equestria"

_"Well someone sure is humble"_ chief thought before asking more questions. "Tell me more about this country, starting with who is in charge"

Over the next half an hour, Rainbow Dash proceed to talk about the country. The thing that most stood out to chief was the fact that there is two princesses that run the country. One called Celestia who was the princess of the day, and her sister Luna the princess of the night. The oddest thing was their supposed ability to raise and lower both the sun and moon. She also outlined the four types of ponies and what was unique to each type. This was something chief listened very closely to, because if things went bad and that one fireteam showed up he needed to know all that he could.

"Is there some way, for me to contact one of the princesses?"

"Well I can't really help with that but my friend Twilight can. She is a student of Princess Celestia, and should be able to arrange a meeting with the princesses"

"Can you take me to where she is?"

"Yeah, but you will have to take these stupid ropes off first" Rainbow said while glaring at the rope over her wings.

Chief removed them "Alright lets go". He noticed the Rainbow Dash started flying toward the entrance. "Stop, we are taking the pelican"

"the what?" Dash replied giving him a curious looking.

Instead of answering back chief just turned and walked back into the ship. Dash catching what he meant followed him in. Chief just rolled his eyes as he got in the pilot's seat because he could hear her over the over again say "this is so awesome". Before taking off, chief slid his helmet back on.

*A short time later in Ponyville*

"Where is she, dash said she would be here by now and she normally isn't late" Said Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn with a tail and mane of navy blue with a pink and dark purple stripe, as she sat with her friends at a cafe.

"I know, darling. Dash is normally punctual when we come here" Replied Rarity, a white unicorn with a well styled purple mane and tail.

As if on que, rainbow dash came running in the door of the cafe.

"Dash, is everything alright" Twilight asks looking at her winded, slightly worried looking Pegasus friend.

"Not really, I need you and the others to come with me right now" With that Dash starts heading back toward the door.

"Hold up there sugar cube, let us pay first" say Applejack, a orange earth pony with a blond mane and tail, says in a country accent.

Quickly they all paid then walked over to the impatient dash who was tapping her hoof while waiting. Dash leads them through town and out towards the Everfree Forest. This thoroughly confused the others because it was not and ponies just don't go there at night. As they got close to the path that led to Zecora's hut, Dash headed off almost parallel to the forest. After a few moments they arrived at a clearing that was situated right at the edge of the Everfree. Almost immediately everyone but dash halted with mouths agape. There in front of them was a ship unlike anything they had seen, that wasn't all though. Standing in front was some type of creature wearing green and black armor, it was easily 7ft tall and towered above them all. Dash motioned for them all to keep coming.

"Twilight, I want to present to a human. I saw him fly his ship into a cave, I went down to hide behind a rock and watch but he caught me. He needs to talk with princess Celestia though, so can you send her a letter" Dash looks at her friend expectantly

At first it seemed like Twilight was just frozen because she was still in shock. Slowly though it sunk in what Rainbow Dash had just told her. Slowly she replied "Yes, we can send her a letter."

With that Twilight disappeared in a flash, leaving the rest waiting. The others slowly recovered from their shock, and started looking or the human and the ship. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Twilight appeared again. "Ok, I sent a letter to the princess and she should be here soon"

"Chief, we've got company. There is a military aircraft passing by, and according to the radio chatter I here that same fireteam is on aboard"

"Rainbow Dash, get them into the pelican." Chief yelled as he ran back to the pelican for the rest of his equipment.

The others looked confused until they heard what sounds like an airplane. Quickly Dash led the other mares into the pelican to hide away from the upcoming fight. A few moments later Twilight and Dash could be seen peeking out the cockpit window. To their surprise though the clearing appeared empty as Chief had activated active camo as soon as they were in the ship.

One after another there were six resounding thuds, as each member of Omega team pulled up at the last moment then dropped to the ground. They started scanning around for the creature, it was here moments ago. Out of the corner of his eye, Nitro sees a faint ripple. Immediately he grabs a flash bang and throws it were he saw it "Cover your eyes" he yells. The flash bang landed right by chief, who had enough time to cover his eyes as it went off. This cause Chiefs active camo to fall leaving him in plain sight of the team.

"Omega, engage. Capture it if you can, otherwise put it down" Night yells while immediately opening fire.

Chief sprints forward and punches Nitro. Not giving it time to recover any, Chief grabs and throws the alicorn into willow causing both to crash to the ground unconscious. Turning chief causes a punch thrown at him by blaze to miss and throwing blaze off balance. Taking advantage of this Chief, throws a punch to the side of blaze's head and kicks him away. Having effectively taken three out of the fight, Chief spots shadow diving out of the air at him. Right before shadow could hit him, Chief rolls out of the way and then pistol ships the Captian. Then throws the unconscious pony at Misty, causing her to be knocked out.

The commander is both shocked and mad, in less than thirty second his whole team had been knocked out. Whatever this thing was it needed to be taken out fast, as it is closing in on him. Taking out the short sword that he always carries, Commander night waits for the fight to start. Chief saw the weapon and went for his own knife. As soon as the chief was in range night began trying to rain down blows. To his surprise each one was either stopped by the knife or was deflected by an armored hand. Getting frustrated, the commander made a mistake. Over powering a swing, chief said stepped and while night tried to recover delivered a hard blow to the ponies head. This stunned the commander, and before he could react the chief had throw away his sword and had pinned him to the ground.

Before anything else could happen though there was a bright flash of light. An white alicorn, with a pastel colored mane and tail, stood before the chief. It was taller than the other ponies as well, by nearly two feet. Is soon as it saw the team, it look from one of kindness to intense anger.

"How dare you attack my subjects" she hissed at him through clenched teeth. She started to charge her horn up to fire a magic bolt. Chief threw the pony he had tripped at her, but she side stepped causing night just to fly past and hit a tree.

"WAAAIIITTTTT" came Twilights magically amplified voice as she ran towards them, while dash shot forward and hovered between them.

"Twilight what are you doing here, leave so you do not get hurt while I deal with this thing"

"Princess this is the human we told you about, please stop attacking him"

The princess stares at her with a mixture of anger and surprise. "He must be dealt with, look at what he did to this team."

"Yes I see princess. He didn't start this fight though they did, he only fought because they attacked. Before all of this we were talking with him, and he sent us into his "pelican" I think he called to keep us safe"

The princess's face flashed a number of emotions. Going from the initial anger, to confusion, and then surprise before going back to the original smile.

"I must apologize to you then for this miss understanding, and for your poor welcome here so far." Celestia said

"Apology accepted"

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you mr..."

"Call me Master Chief"

"Alright Master Chief, it is a pleasure to meet you. All I have heard from Twilight is that you are a human. Is there more you could tells us about how you got here."

"I can't but there is someone who can." with that Chief walked into the pelican to grab something he had retrieved off the dawn. He walks back over to the princess, but he has a small metal disk now in one hand. Reaching to the back of his helmet, chief pulls out Cortana's data crystal and puts it in the holo projector.

All the ponies jump as Cortana's hologram appeared. Cortana just chuckles a little at their reaction before she decides to introduce herself.

"Hello princess, I am Cortana" she says "I believe you had some questions for us?"

"I..um... uh... yes I do. What are you?" Celestia fumbles over her words while still trying to recover from her surprise.

"I can't tell you much as it is classified, but I am what is known as a smart Artificial Intelligence. My task is to assist the Master Chief while out on missions"

"How do you two get here though, humans are only a myth hear and we have never heard of a Smart AI"

" Three months ago, by earths time, our ship was severed in half by a slip space portal collapsing. When that happened we were left a drift in the piece that crashed here. Based upon the data there appears to be only one of two explanations. The first is we are simply in a part of the galaxy that humanity hadn't seen before. Another, though more farfetched, explanation is that the collapse of the portal somehow sent us into an alternate reality"

"Those are both possibly, but we can talk more later. Twilight, do you or one of your friends have room for the chief to sleep in?"

"Ay have room in the barn princess" Applejack speaks up

"It is settled then, Chief if you would like you can stay over at Sweet Apple Acres. I will also have a platoon of guards sent down to make sure the ship isn't touch."

Chief merely nods and then motions for Applejack to lead the way.


	4. The Meeting

Before jumping back into the story I just want to say thanks. This has gone beyond what I would have ever thought. Thanks as well to those that have given the helpful, and (atleast I think) hilarious reviews.

_Now back to your featured presentation_...

*Communications room- Phoenix Base*

"Commander Blitz, can you hear me?"

"We read you, please identify yourself?"

"This is princess Celestia" came the rather annoyed reply

"Sorry about that princess, how is it that you are on Omega teams channel?"

"I am using magic to link in to their radios. Send a recovery ship to this location" the rescue beacon for Omega one shows up on the radar screen" and have medical personal on standby. All of Omega team is down, alive but they have all been knocked out"

"Alright princess, we have teams in route to your location. Did you happen to see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yes, but it was taken care of. I would like two platoons of guards stationed here until further notice"

"Yes princess, the area will be locked down within the hour"

Blitz just stood there for a moment trying to take in the news she had just heard concerning the best fireteam the military had. There was little time to ponder it all though while there was work to be done. The commander turned around to find most of the room just staring at her in disbelief. "well you heard the princess, now MOVE" she barked out to snap them out of their daze. Instantly the room was filled with noise. A flurry of orders being given over the radios and for runners to take to different companies on the base.

The tar mat outside became a din from the aircraft warming up for takeoff. Troops filled out of the barracks and headed to the designated aircraft. The force consisted of three platoons of guard, three fireteams from the ESCU (Equestrian Specialized Combat Unit), and one support\recovery unit.

"Alright, everyone listen up" Came the commander voice over the radios "Fireteams, you will be doing a high altitude drop. Get in fast and secure the area for the remaining units. Support team, secure fireteam Omega and pull out with the other fireteams. The platoons will come in with the support team, but are to remain on sight."

"Roger that commander" the team leaders of each group replied

*At the Clearing*

After she got off the radio, princess Celestia turned to look at Twilight and the others still gathered.

"If you could, please tell me what happened here and how you found the human"

"I can only answer part of your question princess, the person who found the human was Rainbow Dash"

Over the next half an hour, they told Celestia of all that had taken place. Rainbow Dash began the tale, describing how she saw the Chief's ship as it was flying toward the cave. From there she went into how she was capture then released to lead Master Chief to Twilight. From there Twilight picked up the story from the point that Dash found them at the cafe. She made sure to go into exact detail of the fight, specifically how it started.

When they finished all of this the princess looked troubled.

"As much as I would like to continue it is late. I would like to talk again soon with all of you, Master Chief, and Cortana. I will send you a letter when the meeting will be. Until that time I would like you to watch him, and try to find out what you can."

"We will princess"

After Twilight replied, she caught what sounded like engines far over head. The princess just stood there calmly when a few minutes later the additional teams dropped in. Once they formed up the three team leaders walked up to the princess and saluted.

"I want this area locked down. No one other then myself, Luna, and a human by the name of Master Chief are allowed to touch the aircraft. If anyone tries without one of us three giving permission, then you are to arrest that person at once. Tell this to any group that may come to relieve you."

"Yes, princess." They all said at once

"Very good, you are dismissed"

Celestia looked at the girls, who had not moved since the first heard the plane, "It is late my little ponies, you should all get some rest"

All of them nodded before heading off in their own ways. The princess remained at the site till the support team arrived to pick up the unconscious Omega team.

*five hours later at Sweet Apple Acres*

Applejack was headed out to the barn to do a few chores before breakfast. Walking into the barn she was greeted by the sight of Master Chief standing there, arms crossed, waiting for her. Even though she knew he was in the barn the sight still startled her a little bit.

"How you doin this mornin"

"fine"

Sense that he wasn't much of a talker, she just carried on with the chores. The whole time he just seemed to stand there, almost like he was in thought but at the same time wasn't. She couldn't tell what he was actually doing though with the helmet on.

"So I see you still have the helmet on, you can take it off you know"

"I prefer it on"

"well at some point you might have to take it off especially around mah little sister, Applebloom"

As if on que a yellow filly, with a red mane and tail, came trotting into the barn. When she saw Master Chief there she just froze there gapping.

"Applebloom" Applejack called her but got no response. Walking over to the filly Applejack grabbed her shoulders and shoot her. That seemed to snap the little filly out of her daze, point a hoof up at Master Chief.

"Sis, what is that thing?"

"That "thing" would happen to be called Master Chief, he is a human. Princess Celestia asked if he could stay here for a while, don't worry there is no need to be afraid of him," Applejack said to her sister who was scared wide eyed at Chief.

"Be nice and say hello Applebloom"

Applebloom timidly walks up to Master Chief "Hi, it is a pleasure to meet you"

Chief kneeled down to shake hands.. well to shake her hoof with his hand. "hello"

After the brief meeting Applebloom headed back to the house to help make breakfast. Applejack turned back to him and looked like she was trying to figure him out.

"If ya don't mind, ma brother and I could use your help around the farm. There is a lot of be done with harvest starting soon"

Chief simply nodded to the request, and stood there waiting for further instructions.

"well breakfast will be ready soon, but in the meantime could you move those hay bales over there and stack them up" While Applejack is talking she is pointing out the different things. Chief nods and sets to work moving and stacking the rolls of hay. He quickly finishes the job and turns around to find Applejack and another pony just staring. It was a large red stallion, who had a orange mane, and a yoke around his neck.

"Master Chief, this is mah brother Big Macintosh"

The two stand there for a few moments sizing the other up, in the end they shake and head towards the house.

*The following day- Evening*

All the girls where gather at Twilight's house along with Master Chief. Twilight was talking to Applejack and Rainbow Dash while the others introduced themselves to him.

The first had been a white unicorn with a well styled purple mane, who was known as Rarity. She was very much the high society type. Wining and dining with the rich in an effort to sell her dresses.

The next was a hyperactive pink pony, with a puffy pink mane. Pinkie Pie, the ponies name, seemed to do nothing but make Cortana mad. Chief got to hear her go on and on about how Pinkie was defying to law of physics. After a while Chief just ignored Cortana's rants about this.

The last was a very shy yellow pegasus pony, with a pink mane, by the name of Fluttershy. It had taken her atleast three times of saying her name for Chief to hear it.

They had all gathered there because of a letter that princess Celestia had sent to Twilight. Though the princess hadn't really gone into any details he knew that the outcome of this meeting was important.

There was a knock at the door of the Library and spike, Twilight purple and green dragon assistant, ran to open the door. Standing outside the door was the princess and two other alicorns. One stood right beside her, while the other who wore some type of uniform was a few steps behind. The one by the Princess was a dark blue mare who was almost the same size, and had a fluttering midnight blue mane. Both her and Celestia had manes that always appeared to have a breeze flowing through them. The last alicorn was a stallion with a royal blue coat and a silver mane.

On seeing the Princess every pony in the room, and spike, bowed before her. She walked in and came straight over to the Chief.

"Master Chief, I would like to introduce you to my sister Princess Luna"

Chief did a nod of the head along with a very slight bow.

"As well I would like you to properly introduce you to someone you already met" Celestia said with a smirk "This is Commander Silver Night, the leader of the team that mistakenly attacked you"

Chief simply nodded his head again.

" I will have to ask you though to please remove the helmet"

The spartan grudgingly did as he was asked even though it is something he would have rather not done.

"Now, my sister and I had some questions for you"

"Lets began"

For the next hour and a half the Princesses took turns asking one question after another. Spike filled one scroll after scroll with notes for the Princesses to review later. When it was all over there was a small stack of scrolls filled with notes. Spikes only response was to flop down breathing heavily.

"We do have some news for you though Master Chief. The wreck of the vessel you arrived on has been secured but we could use your help. There are many things we have never dealt with so we are unsure as to how dangerous they are."

"Alright, there was much that I wasn't able to salvage before"

Celestia looked over at Luna, who responded to the unspoken question a nod

"My sister and I have a proposition for you as well. We have been researching to see if there is a way for you to return home. It has proven completely fruitless though. What we ask you then as what you had in mind if you have to stay here permanently?"

"Haven't thought about it"

"In that case would you be interested in working with the military. There are a lot of soldiers in the military but very few have ever been in combat. You alone have more experience than many of the officers put together. That has cause the training to be below par for a while, and your skirmish with Fireteam Omega just proved that point. Would you be interested in training our special operations units? You and Cortana will be answerable only to me and my sister. If you choose to accept you will be instated as a commander, and will have the freedom to go on an op you want if you so choose."

"You will have to excuse me a moment"

Chief stepped into a side room of the library and slid his helmet back on. Cortana had heard everything that took place.

"John, maybe you should take this offer. There appears no way for us to get back home, and I don't see you settling into civilian life any time soon." That was all Cortana had for him, which wasn't much.

He stood there a little longer think over the offer, before moving back to the main room. As he walked back into the room he removed the helmet again.

"We have decided to accept your offer"

" I am glad to hear, there are a few more details. On top of becoming a commander we also offer citizenship as well. Also all of your current equipment and any other that is salvaged will be yours alone to use. You may use the shuttle for any mission or training. There had been plans previously for it but we will have it carried out. A training base is going to be built about five miles from town, that will give you easy access to the forest for training missions. You will be in charge of the base, but we are sending down a Lieutenant commander as your second. He will focus on the day to day of the base, so that you will be free to focus on the training."

As princess Celestia finished speaking Luna began

"On a more personal note, we are having a house build for you near the base. There will be storage sheds, a hanger, and garages behind for your vehicles. Two mechanics will be tasked with the priority of keeping all of it running. Attached to the house will be an armory for any weapons you have"

Chief saluted the Princesses, "Thank you Princesses"

With that the meeting broke up. The princesses had business in Canterlot, and the girls each had there own things to do.


	5. Tardy

*One week Later, Canterlot Castle- Throne Room*

"Construction of the base has been progressing faster than expected. Several drop sites have been cleared in the Everfree Forest" A white unicorn stallion, with a mane and tail of several different colors of blue, reported to the princesses.

"Thank you Shining armor, have the squads move in as soon as the base is finished" Celestia

Shining Armor saluted Princess Celestia then left to return to return to running the palace guard. The week since the meeting the princesses had with master chief a lot had taken place. Celestia had send a construction crew to began on the base. At the same time two other crews, each with a platoon of guards, where sent in to the forest. Their job was to clear out site for dropships to land in, or for teams to jump into.

Two days prior Master Chief had gone back to the crash site of "Forward Unto Dawn" to help sort out the usable or dangerous items. Since arriving back a large stock pile had been collected, and moved to a secure location till the base was finished. Everyday brought to light more usable equipment, and vehicles.

Cortana had been keeping quite a detailed list of everything that had been found. So far her list showed that 28 SRS99c Anti-Material Rifles, 63 MA5D, and 41 M395 DMR. Numerous other small arms had been found but in smaller numbers. Enough ammunition was secured to keep carry out several small campaigns. There had also been a number of pelicans, falcons, warthogs, and two pairs of scorpions pulled out as well. Then enough broken ones to keep the others in the field for a number of years to come. One thing Chief was glad to find was a small crate filled with several dozen plasma swords.

The mound of stuff grew the more time that Chief and Cortana spent at the wreck. All the while the salvage was going on several fire teams had been stationed there to provide security. That day more fire teams had been order to move in. The past several night there had been unknown signatures popping up in the general area of the wreck. After a week and a half on the site Chief received news that the Princesses wanted him to meet them back in Ponyville that evening.

Chief checked over the pelican to make sure all systems were green, and he made sure the on board armory was well supplied with weapons. Before he left though another message arrived requesting omega team, who had arrived a week prior, to come with him. After reading the scroll several times to verify there was no detail missed.

"Sergeant, bring me commander night"

The guard pony that Master Chief was addressing, saluted before leaving to find the commander. Moments later the Night arrives and Chief relays the orders they had received.

"I want you and your team on the pelican in ten minutes. Understood?"

"Yes, sir" night replies.

Before Night even has a chance to turn to leave the reports of rifles come from the other side of camp. As Chief runs toward the pelican for his weapons he yell back for Night to get his team over the fight immediately.

By the time Chief arrives the din of battle has increased, and things are in confusion. The foes they face are unlike anything he has faced before. They where these dog looking creatures who stand about five and a half feet tall. Some were granite grey while others were a dirt brown color, but all were equally ugly.

Anyone looking on could easily tell the units present were grossly out numbered. They were fighting bravely but were being pushed back. Chief rushed up to the front line and took cover for a moment to assess the situation. One thing that struck him was that other than a few crude spears most of these creatures tried to fight with their hands. Popping out of cover, Chief opened up on the advancing creatures with his DMR. There was soon a mound of enemies forming in front of him, all with clean head shots. Chief paused to reload and saw that Omega team was about engage.

"Commander, have your team drop in the middle of them"

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me, now do it"

Fire team Omega flipped hard to gain force for the drop, as they reach the altitude needed. Each member arched their back and locked their wings causing them to fall back into a dive. As the team dove Chief jumped out of cover and yelled for all teams to move up. He then charged forward in to the advancing ranks of the enemy. Everyone there thought that Chief was gone for sure.

Something became visible though in the middle of the dogs. It was the occasional sight of what looked like a burning blue sword. From the air Omega could clearly see what Chief was doing. Far from being down, He was hacking and shooting his way through the enemy ranks. Wielding one of his rifles in one hand and a strange blue sword in the other. The only thing that showed were the Chief had been was a line of dead enemies. Over the fighting Night heard Chief's voice come in over the radio.

"Night, I want your team to drop on top of my position. Do you understand?"

"We read you loud and clear, we will be on the deck in 20 seconds"

The team landed with a sickening crunch, each having intentionally dropped on an enemy. The den of noise grew louder with their arrival. Rifles being fired, grenades blowing up, the screams of the injured, and the hiss of Master Chiefs plasma sword. The noise was testament to the death that the team and Chief were dealing out.

For Master Chief it wasn't much of a fight, the dog were big but slow compared to what he was used to fighting. The trail of gore and bodies proved that well enough. Fireteam Omega did their best to keep pace but were shocked the entire time that something so big could move that quickly. After half an hour of hacking, shooting, and stabbing the fight was over. Despite having a significantly larger force, the dogs could never have been prepared for chief.

Looking around, he spotted omega all grouped together before walking over.

"Commander Night, take ten minute to clean up and rearm. Then I want you all on the pelican"

Night nods then walks off with the rest of Omega following after him.

*Ponyville Library*

"Where could they be at" Rainbow Dash said while hovering by an upper window and looking out.

No one had an answer for why Master Chief or Omega were late. Military was always on time, especially when it came to a meeting with the princesses. After nearly half an hour the sound of engines could be heard approaching.

"Well it is about time that they showed up" Dash wined while still looking out the window.

Soon enough there was a knock at the library door. Spike ran over and opened the door to reveal the team.

They all saluted the princesses then simply remained silent at attention.

"At ease, gentleponies" Celestia replied but sternly looked at them. "Helmets off, then please kindly why you are late"

After the helmets were removed, the royal sisters looked at Master Chief for an explanation to the team's tardiness. As he removed his helmet, chief removed Cortana's data chip and slid it in to portable holo projector he carried.

"Well they ran across some problems that to be take care of at the wreck site" Cortana replied while gesturing toward the team.

"And what sort of problems was that" Luna asked, he voiced stern but also curious.

"Just prior to our departure from the site, princess, it came under attack from dogs. Their numbers where more than what site security could handle, warranting our need to stay" Commander Night said in response to Luna's question.

While the royal sister's looked gravely concerned by this, the girls were shocked and taken back by what they heard. Acts of violence were not common occurrences among the ponies, but it was the complete air of indifference that each member had about them concerning the fighting.

"Tells us everything that happened" Celestia asked with concerned and trouble expression.

Over the next hour both commanders gave a detailed time line of what happened. Cortana then helped to fill in anything that they had missed. After the full report had been given the two sisters sat there thinking over what they had heard.

"Was there any indication concerning the reason of their attack, or what they might have been after?" Luna asked. She was hoping there was something that could point to why this had taken place. She could tell that her sister was at a total loss as to why the attack had happened.

"No, ma'am. Nothing present gave any indication for the reason it happened" Commander Night replied.

"Very well, I will have command send some recon elements into the area to help keep an eye on things" Celestia stated."Now to the reason we were gathering here to start with. The training base in this area is nearly complete so I want you to go ahead and move in. Chief after hearing about this fight and the previous fight, I would like you to take a month to train Omega. After that the fireteam will be relocating to a house I am having build close to town. They are going to provide security, and recon for this part of the country. Your primary objective though if something happens is to protect the element bearers no matter the cost. Am I understood?"

"Yes princess" the team replied

"Master Chief " she continued" After this team is trained you will be in charge of training other fireteams. If something happens you are to take all fireteams and move them to the town. They are to provide support to Omega and to protect the village."

"Yes Ma'am" Chief saluted

"Cortana, if you could help with designing new equipment or refining current equipment. It would be greatly appreciated. I have arrange for blueprints of all current weapons, as well as have arranged for an armory to make proto-types of anything you come up with"

Cortana simply nodded before for answering "I will do what I can but I cannot promise anything. I was made for use in combat not as an weapons designer."

After a few moments Celestia turned to the girls, and told them something that they did not expect to hear.

...To Be Continued

Hey everyone,

This story has gone farther than I originally thought it would. That has caused a problem because I am not exactly loading with a bunch of ideas. The ones I can thinking would be nothing more than recycling ideas from other authors. (which I do want to do, I want to story to be original. Not other author's ideas put together to make a story). If you have ideas, or suggestions about making the story better then let me know.

Sorry as well for not updating in so long, things have been busy and the lack of ideas with this has caused a small amount of de-motivation to take place. My writing time has also been cut into because of other (non-pleasure) writing that I have had to do recently. I am in the process of writing a second story, though about something completely different. Well yall enjoy the story.

Marinesnper


	6. The Arrangement

"What" all the girls say at once.

"You heard me, once they have completed training. Fireteam Omega will provide protection for the element bearers. That mean if you leave the town then you had better have one of them with you."

"but, why do we need them?" Twilight asked, who stared at Celestia shocked. All of the girls stared at here with a shocked and in several cases an annoyed look. Most of Omega, and Chief received the news without some much a blinking. A few cast glances around though as if they were unsure, but chose to accept it just as their commanders had.

"I am doing for a number of different reasons. Mainly the past few months have seen an increase of odd and troubling events. The most recent of which you have just heard of." Celestia turned to look at Master Chief. "Over the next few months, I will need fireteam Omega and you to come to Canterlot. There are going to be several high profile events taking place, and I want you there in case something happens"

Chief simply nodded at what he was told. "Let me know when and the location, and we will be there."

Commander Night spoke up though " Who will be guarding the element bearers while we are gone? "

"In the instances that they are not in Canterlot for the event. Then two teams will relocate from the base down to the town. Most will be located in the house here in town, but a few will be located elsewhere. Applejack, can they stay out on the farm?"

The farmer pony thought about it, though seemed unsure about it "Ah guess so princess, but the only place available would be the barn"

"That will work since it will only be for a few days. I will make sure you are compensated for any food, and for having them staying there. Also I am sure you could find a little work for them as well" Celestia added while smirking the whole time.

" Well then ah think that will work well for us" came the reply the cheerful reply of the grinning mare.

"Silver, I would like you to assign each of your team to one of the element bearers. In the event of something happening they should immediately escort their assigned pony to the meeting point. As for yourself, you will be responsible for Twilight. Talk with her and assign the team with those they are most likely to get along with. All of you should take time to get in know the pony you will be protect."

" Yes, Princess" Night says as he salutes.

"Very well, it is time for me and my sister to be returning to Canterlot. Farewell my little ponies"

As she was walking out of the library, Celestia spoke by over her shoulder. "Chief, you should get to know all of the elements as well."

"Yes, Ma'am"

* A short while later in Canterlot Castle*

The sound of giggling could faintly be heard from the solar sister's room.

"Celly, I understand why did all that. I still cannot get over the looks on Twilight and the others faces." Luna said barely holding back her giggling

" Lu, you would be one to find that funny. Though there is one thing that I forgot to tell you."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Well when they are here you are to have an guardian as well"

"What, no Celly. I can look after myself"

"Well it is too late, Master Chief will be you guardian when he is in Canterlot. Don't worry I didn't mention anything about you having a crush on him"

" Sister really I don't... WAIT WHAT?!" Luna yelled at her sister, while trying to hide how much she was blushing. " I do NOT have a crush on him, he isn't even a pony. Why would you ever think such a thing in the first"

A peal of laughter of the only response that Luna got at first. It took a few minutes for Celestia to catch her breath. The chance to tease her sister, even about something made up, proved too great a temptation to pass up. "You should have seen the look on your face Lulu. I haven't seen you that startled about something in a long time." Another fit of giggling followed soon after this.

Luna just rolled her eyes at her sisters sudden display of foalishness. " Celly, please try and at least act your age."

"What and have no fun teasing my sister, I think not."

"When did you even tell him though, I don't remember you saying anything close to that to him"

"Well I told him through a mental link while my student and the others were still in shock. I did the mental link him as well so he knows when I contact him. It will make relaying orders, and instructions faster."

*Ponyville Library*

Twilight and Night sat discussing the pairing of Omega team members with individual harmony bearers. After spending a little time talking about each one of her friends, the two of them had arranged the pairings.

"ok, So you are my guardian. Major Storm will be Rainbow Dash's. Captain Willow will be Flutteshy's. Lieutenant Blaze will be Pinkie Pie's. Captain Strike will be Applejack's. Then 1st lieutenant Morn will be Rarity's."

"I believe that will work just fine. From your information they all have similar personalities or traits. There will need to be a system worked out for the element bearers to contact my team"

"I did arrange with the princess for the house to be built close to here. This could serve as the meeting place in the event something happens. When the team moves into town let me know and I will show all of you were each of us lives."

"That will work, I am hoping that we will be moving here in town fairly quickly. A lot depends on how quickly the training goes. Though with the chief you never can tell, I am just glad that he is on our side. I would hate having to try and fight him again"

Twilight nodded solemnly in agreement, she had seen just how quickly Master Chief had taken down the entire team. Even now she was still a little nervous around him, but she also understood he only fought back in a fight he was forced into. Even then he only knocked them when he could have easily killed them. Which is something Twilight hoped she would never have to see. Especially after getting to know Night, he seemed nice but was a professional when it came to his job. While many ponies looked down on the military, she respected him for how he always conducted himself.


	7. Support Arrives

Training for Fireteam Omega proved to be short but brutal. Chief had sent a request to Celestia for the specifics of any enhancements the team had received, and the specs of their armor. He also had Twilight give Cortana a full run down on the anatomy of ponies. With all this information, Cortana was able to help chief push the team to their breaking point. The training last less than two months but at the end the team had improved greatly. Wing power, endurance, and speed had been improved by an average of 10% in the team members. Despite all the work they still were no match for Chief, having received his augmentations at age was part of this reason. Being a bi-pedal creature though gave an immediate advantage to him in a fight.

The team had just finished their training when orders were received for Chief and fireteam Omega to report to Canterlot. With a royal wedding coming up there had been the threat from an unknown enemy. The wedding was to take place a week later but they were to report three days prior to the event.

The next four days proved to be a busy time for everyone that was stationed at the base. Equipment was collected and prepared for deployment to Canterlot. Princess Luna had been able to find a spell that would allow the drop ships to run indefinitely. The team would be deployed to Canterlot in two phases because the element bearers were coming by drop ship as well. Any personnel left at the base would be responsible for getting it ready for the next training group. In Chief's absence the base would be run by his second in command. A Captain Knight Shade, a dark purple unicorn with a black mane and tail. The most distinct feature though about shade was his crimson eyes, and a cutie mark that looked a lot like a kukri.

At times it remind Master Chief of a particular spartan III that had been part of noble team on reach. Jorge had described him as a kukri and shotgun wielding psycho, which fit much of what chief had heard about him. Shade had proven to be more stable mentally, and turned out to be good with logistics and paperwork. Which Chief was more than happy to let Shade handle those things because Chief hated that type of work.

*Ponyville Library*

Twilight had received a letter from the princess telling her of the travel arrangements to Canterlot. Some of her friends were not happy about it but they had not been given a choice. When Twilight read the princess's letter to her friends, Dash had immediately started complaining. Any excuse she could come up with she tried to use, everything from being able to protect herself to it would take forever waiting for everyone to get there.

In the end all the complaining died because the princess had ordered them to come under the protection of fireteam Omega. They all had a few days to get ready for the roles they all had in helping prepare the wedding. Those days pasted by quickly and it was time for all of them to meet up at the library. The field that they would be picked up at was only a short distance away. A distant roar of engines heralded the approach of the drop ship. The girls moved out to the field as the craft touched down. Fluttershy hung back as far as she could because of the noise, and was evidently scared by it. Three members of fireteam Omega stepped of the pelican to make room for three of the girls to take their place onboard.

Commander Night, accompanied by Misty and Shadow, made his way over to were Twilight and the others were gathered.

"Miss Sparkle, we will be going in the next run. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie will be going now so they need to get aboard. "

Twilight passed the information on to her friends before they all said a hasty goodbye. Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie found their seats onboard. While Omega had been training, engineers had been working on making the pelicans outfitted to carry ponies. This particular pelican had been outfitted to carry non military personnel, namely the bearers of the elements of harmony.

" Sir, VIPs aboard all clear for dust off" Night radioed to Chief.

"Alright, I will be back for you soon. Until then get the others out of the open."

"Roger that, sir. Night, out."

With the exchange over the pelican took off and headed toward the capital. The flight wasn't a long one but it didn't make Omega an less vigilant. All of the team was on edge because of news of threats on Canterlot. Having to escort and guard six VIPs only served to make them more nervous.

While it was faster than taking the train not all of the girls liked being on the craft. Fluttershy spent the trip curled up in her seat trying to block the noise of the engines out. Pinkie seemed to be that only one enjoying herself. If it weren't for the belt that they made her wear then she would have been performing many physics defying acts.

"Major, time to landing 10 mikes. Be ready to disembark and get the VIPs in cover as soon as we touch down."

"Yes sir, we will be ready"

The other members of Omega had been listening in to the conversation. Nitro had to relay the orders to the elements bearers.

"Echo-117, this is Omega actual do you copy" a voice came in on the pelicans radio.

"Omega actual, I have you Lima-Charlie"

"We have you marked on approach, continue on the same course. You are clear to come through the barrier"

" Roger actual, Chief out"

Several minutes later the pelican passed through the shield that was erected around the city. As soon as they passed through Chief began his approach toward the castle gardens. A portion of it had been turned into a landing site for pelicans and other dropships. This was done to allow for reinforcements to be deployed directly at the castle if the need ever arose. There was several squads of guards waiting for the pelican to touch down. As omega and the element bearers got of half of the soldier formed up around them to provide additional protection. The group quickly moved toward the castle, while the remaining guards unloaded all the cargo. Chief left the pelican running but stepped back to the cargo bay to make sure everything that needed to come off the craft had been off loaded. Fuel had long ago been removed off the list of things to worry about. Cortana had been able to explain in detail how the engines of Chief's equipment worked. After some trial and error, Princess Luna had been able to adapt a spell that would allow the engines to run almost indefinitely.

After ten minutes the pelican was emptied of everything but a few guns and some ammo that Chief had them leave on board. He had a plasma sword and pistol on him even while flying. The guns left on the pelican was a DMR, a shotgun, and one of the anti-material rifles. There was a couple thousand rounds, and a few hundred shells located in the ammo locker beneath the gun rack. Master Chief made his way back to the cockpit as the guards carried to last of the cargo into the palace.

"Omega actual, this is Echo-117 requesting permission to exit Canterlot airspace to make second run"

"We read you loud and clear Echo-117, permission granted to depart for the second run."

With permission to leave being granted the pelican took off and headed back toward ponyville. On the way back chief was on the lookout for possibly threats to avoid when returning with the second load of VIPs.

"Chief, you might want to take a look at this" Cortana spoke up suddenly, She had been quiet for the larger part of the trip.

" Well look who decided to finally break the silence. What have you got for me?"

"Very funny John. There is something currently high in the atmosphere which will be hitting near Ponyville. It will be hitting between us and Ponyville, but we may want to hurry and get there."

"Is it a possibly threat to the remaining element bearers?"

"Not exactly, but more like you may get to ..." Cortana didn't have a chance to finish as the radio suddenly cut her off.

" Are there any UNSC personnel on this channel?" a voice came in.

"It can't be. Cortana, is that who I think it is?"

"Unless the sensors are broke it is exactly who you think"

" We need to find a way to prevent the landing that will be awaiting him if make it to the ground"

Chief hit the throttle on the pelican down causing it to accelerate while he climbed. After crossing into the path , he went into a dive. The falling figure was rapidly catching up.

"I read you loud and clear. Once you are in the pelican let me know, unless you prefer to make a crash landing that is"

"I think the pelican offer sounds better, I am about 1000 yards and closing fast." the reply came.

A shock went through the pelican, signaling that the intercept had been successful. Immediately chief pulled back hard to try and level out the pelican. The craft leveled out several hundred feet above the ground.

"Omega one, this is Echo-117. I am on approach, have the VIPs ready for pickup"

"We will be ready and waiting Chief. What is your ETA to my pos?"

"10 Mikes to you current pos, there is a tango on board that we need to get to command"

"Thanks for the warning. We would hate to accidently engage another friendly needlessly"

Chief chuckled silently to himself about what Night had said.

"Soldier, we are about to pick up friendly personnel. No matter what comes aboard do not engage unless I tell you to"

"Alright, unless it is covies trying to come aboard then there could be some issues."

"They aren't so nothing to worry about"

The pelican touched down in the field were the remaining members of Fireteam Omega and the VIPs were waiting. Even though commander Night had warned them about the tango onboard the aircraft, the girls were surprised by what they saw. They all decided to wait till they were in Canterlot before asking any questions. The return trip saw nothing eventful happen, though the ponies glanced at the other guest that was riding with them.

"Omega actual, this is Echo-117 requesting permission to enter Canterlot airspace. "

"Permission granted Echo-117, you are clear to approach"

"Actual, be advised that we have a tango on board. Have the princesses notified immediately, this is priority level alpha"

"Your message has been pasted on to the captain of the palace guard. They will be awaiting your arrival."

With that Chief proceed through the barrier and back into the city. The squads were once again formed up waiting for the pelican to touch down. Waiting with the squads was a white stallion that Chief recognized as Shining Armor. Moments after the pelican landed chief killed then engines before heading to the gun rack. He retrieved the DMR and shotgun, and ammo before heading out. The guest fell in behind chief as the followed Shining Armor into the palace. The captain led the whole group to the throne room of the palace. Upon the doors opening it revealed the princesses, and the other element bearers inside waiting. When Fluttershy saw the guest she curled up behind one of her friends and whimpered. Chief walked up to Princess Celestia before coming to attention and saluting.

"At ease, Commander. If you could be so kind could you introduce your friend"

"Certainly princess" He motioned toward the guest "I would like to introduce you to Spartan-052"

To Be Continued...


	8. Canterlot Wedding Part 1

*Canterlot Castle*

Those that had come to Canterlot in the first group just gapped at the size of Jorge. To them Master Chief had been huge, but it shocked them seeing somepony that towered over even Chief.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Spartan-052" Celestia said "I am Princess Celestia, and this is my sister Princess Luna"

Jorge nodded to both of the princesses. "Please, just call me Jorge" he replied in a gruff voice.

"Very well Jorge, how did you find your way into Equastria."

"I don't really know, one moment I am in a covenant Ccraft, over Reach, about to destroy it and a super carrier it was docking with. Next thing I remember, after firing the slip space drive, was falling through the atmosphere and expecting a bumpy landing till he showed up."

Celestia was thinking about how Jorge had gotten there, and she couldn't help to notice the similarities it shared with how Master Chief arrived. She believed that it had something to do with the slip space drives. She didn't mind though as her country had gained one, and now possibly two, powerful allies. Much would depend on how he acted during the days leading up to the Royal wedding. If things went well Celestia was willing to give Jorge an offer similar to that made to Master Chief. Her train of thought was interrupted by Luna speaking up.

"Jorge, I have a job I would like you to do for the next few days. That is if you are interested"

"That depends on what it is, princess" came the reply

"Well we have a very high profile wedding, during this event certain individuals will have a personal guard. Fireteam Omega will be shadowing and protect these six mares, who are the only ones able to wield a poweful magic. On my sister's request, Master Chief will be guarding me during this event." A smirk crept onto Luna's face as she continued."What I ask is that you do the same for my dear sister. All it would require is that you protect her if the need arises."

Luna continued to smirk as she turned and looked at her sister, who had face hoofed at what Luna had done. Celestia knew that it was to try and get even because of teasing her about Chief.

"I don't see why not, the money will be nice since all I own is what is on me or in my hands."

Luna nodded before giving her sister a smug grin only to receive a glare in return. Luna was enjoying this after how Celestia had teased her. Chief noticed this behavior and knew that there was something that had warranted it happening. Celestia suddenly spoke up before her sister could try anything else "Luna it is getting late, could you show our guests to their rooms. Commanders, I would like to talk to you and your teams for a few minutes".

Luna lead the harmony bearers out of the room to show them were their rooms would be. After the doors to the throne room closed, Celestia turned to the group of soldiers gathered.

"First off, I would like to find out a little more about Jorge."

"Chief Warrant Officer Spartan-052, Part of the Spartan II program same as the Chief. Before and during the battle for reach served as part of noble team as a heavy gunner. Then end up here after setting off a warp drive inside a Covenant Corvette which was making a refueling run with a super carrier. Chief, did you ever hear what happened to Reach?"

Chief, whose helmet was off, rubbed the back of his neck with an armored hand."From what I heard, moments after you blew up the super carrier a Covenant Armada appeared over Reach. Things went downhill from there, especially with the discovery of the flood."

"What are these Covenant that you keep talking about?" Celestia interjected.

"Chief, what are the flood?" Jorge asked with a look of concern.

"The Covenant is a group of aliens that were tricked into trying to eradicate humanity."

"wooo, wooo, wooo why are you saying tricked" Jorge jumped in with a very serious edge in his voice.

"Not long after the Covenant found earth there was an internal split in the covenant ranks. Which resulted in many of the elites, led by the arbiter, to help us in taking down the prophets and the flood."

"I never thought that I would hear of something like happening." came the reply. "What are these flood, John"

Master Chief froze, not many people knew his real name and even fewer were allowed to use it. Jorge only used it when it was something serious. Remembering the flood though, and what he had seen when fighting them made Chief nervous and jumpy. The look on Master Chief's face gave Jorge serious pause. It was a reaction that had only been seen among the Spartans in very rare cases. Not even fight a group of Elite zealots, or brute chieftains would have caused that.

"Jorge, they are the worst sort of abomination to come out of that war. It is a parasite that will attack and take over the body of anything with sufficient brain mass. Didn't matter if it was human or covenant, it would take them over then convert them into a combat form. They were responsible for decimating the fore runners, and before the end of the war had taken over High Charity."

The group stood in shock, never had any of them herd of such a deadly enemy. Something that not only killed you allies but then turned them against you.

" I hope that they are gone, if they are able to decimate the fore runners. Then these ponies don't stand a chance at all."

"No, they wouldn't. They are gone though along with the prophets, they all got destroyed when Cortana and I set off a partially built halo."

"Who is Cortana and what are Halos?"

"I will explain the halos later, Cortana was an AI rescued off Reach and who was with me since then. Princess, I believe there was something that you wanted to talk with us about?"

"Yes, there was Master Chief. It is concerning arrangement for this wedding. Chief, I want you to keep an eye on Luna. Fireteam Omega, you need to shadow your respective elements. Keep them safe no matter the cost. Is this understood?"

The group of soldiers snapped off a quick salute to the princess, and the spartans' each nodded. "Good, then fireteam Omega you are dismissed. Chief and Jorge I would like to have a word with you."

The team quickly filed out, ready to get a bite to eat before sleeping. The princess had given them three suites in the castle. One room on each side of where the bearers were, and a room in the middle. That way even when they slept that were ready at a moment to help.

After the team was gone, the princess invited the Spartans to come eat dinner. It was a simply meal by most standards but to the two old soldiers it was fine dining. Better than anything they had eating during the decades of training and war they had been through. After the meal the Princess had drinks brought out, tea for herself and coffee for the Spartans. Eventually the princess began to speak "John, may I call you that?"

Chief paused for a few moments before giving a nod of accent, which seemed to please the princess.

"Though I didn't always agree with the severity of the training. I am quite impressed with what I have heard about the progress that Fireteam Omega has made"

"Thank you ma'am"

"In light of that and the recent arrival I have made a choice. Effective immediately you are being promoted to colonel. You will lead the training of all special operations units, but will also be deployed if the need arises."

John simply nodded at this as it was not a bad deal. This promotion effectively made him the highest ranking spartan ever. Though at times it was boring at times the slower change of pace was nice as well.

"Jorge, I have an offer to make you as well. It is very similar to one that I gave John not long after he got here. If you are interested, then you will be made a citizen of Equestria. Furthermore you will become a commander in my military, answerable only to the two of us. I would like you to help with the training, specifically those that are specializing n heavy weapons. There will also be times you will be deployed, but it will be in conjunction with the Chief and Fireteam Omega."

"Sounds fine to me, it is good to be working with another Spartan II again. What are the arrangements for housing, I doubt normal barracks would fit me."

"I will have a house built at the base near the house for Chief, the armory that contains the Colonel's equipment should be large enough to fit your equipment as well."

Jorge simply nodded in agreement to all that the princess had said. He was glad to be working again alongside one of his Spartan II friends.

"Now since my sister was so "kind" to ask you, Jorge. You will be near me till the team returns to Canterlot." Celestia said with a measure of sarcasm.

" Yes Ma'am, I can do that." Jorge replied, choosing to ignore the sarcasm.

"Very well. Colonel, I would like to talk to you alone for a moment. The rest of you are dismissed, there is a guard waiting outside who will show you to your rooms"

After saluting the team, including Jorge, quickly filed out of the throne room. When the throne room door opened it revealed a royal guard member waiting for them. Chief could just here one of the team asking about food. Something that the Colonel just rolled his eyes at, if there was one thing that he had learned about that team. It was that some of the members could have rather healthy appetites.

"Is everything alright John?"

" I am not sure what you mean princess?"

"When it is just us, then please just call me Celestia."

"As you wish, Ma'am."

"I simply wanted to make sure that everything was prepared for the wedding."

"The team is ready, and you can count on Jorge. I would like to make a run to pick up another Pelican and supplies for the commander, if that is alright with you?"

"Certainly, just do not be gone for long. Even if each of you weren't guarding someone, you would be of great assistance if trouble were to arrive."

"Is there anything that you can tell me about this threat?"

"It has not been confirmed yet but I believe that it might be the work of Changlings. They are a race of ponies with many insect like features. A carapace, insect wings, and an armor of Chitin. What make them dangerous though is their ability to make themselves look like any pony. They do this to get to their food source, Love. This happens to be something that ponies have a lot of, and the Changlings have always wanted to get a hold of it."

"Is there anything any way to detect Changlings when they are disguised?"

"There have been attempts made to do that but none have worked out. I will get you what information we have on the Changlings. Maybe you and Cortana can figure something out."

"I will have her look over anything that you are able to get me. Is there anything else that you wanted to talk with me about?"

"There isn't, have a good evening Colonel."

Chief saluted the princess before leaving the throne room, outside there was a member of the royal guard waiting for him. Though this guard and the ones at the door didn't have the typical gold armor. They wore a midnight blue armor, instead of normal pegasi these guards had wings like a bat.

"Colonel" the soldier asked after saluting.

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"I was told to show you to the dining room, and then lead you to your room in the castle"

"Very well. What type of pony are you?"

The sergeant chuckle to himself before answering, "We are bat ponies, sir. There are a number of us in Luna's portion of the royal guard. Mainly because we can see better then a normal pegasi at night."

"That is understandable, lead on soldier"

The sergeant turned and headed away from the throne room. Inwardly Chief was glad to have a guide, as the passage ways were many and the turns numerous. Eventually they came to a door that Chief could hear talking going on in the room behind. Inside was Fireteam omega, and a number of off duty guards who had long since taken off their gold armor. On seeing him, Omega was up and at attention. Soon the rest of the room followed why then realized that despite the odd appearance, the creature was still an officer.

"At ease, return to your business."

Chief walked to the area that the team was sitting in, with Jorge sitting up against a support. The team was busy eating as many donuts, applepie, and other sweet as they could. He walked over and sat beside his friend. They talked little because they were busy eating as well. By the time they finished each of them had eaten almost a dozen apples. It was something that they had only eaten once or twice the entire time they were in the UNSC. For the majority of their lives they had lived on military rations, something designed to keep you alive and going not for taste.

One thing that Master Chief noticed while eating is how Fireteam Omega stuck to themselves. It actually seemed like the guards were avoiding them. The armor was probably a big reason for this, though have two alicorns on the team certainly did not help the situation. Most ponies only knew of the three alicorn princesses, but were oblivious to the fact that a number of other existed. While technically they all had ties to royalty, and could legally claim the title. They didn't want anything to do with running the goverment, or being involved with politics. Some chose to simply hide their true identity, and as best they could their immortality. Others like Commander Night, and Major Storm decided to become part of the military. Celestia had told this and many other things to Chief in a series of letter not long after beginning the training of Omega.

Once the meal was finished they all headed to the room that they had been assigned. The princess had been gracious enough to give each of the spartans their own room. It was also a strategic measure because it did matter which end of the hall you came from. You had to pass two room to get to any of the element bearers, one room contained two members of Fireteam Omega and the other contained a Spartan. Everyone settled into their respective rooms, Chief scouted out the hall way. One direction lead back toward the dining room they had eaten in and the labyrinth of hallways. Heading in the opposite way he found the hall way turned before ending at a balcony.

Night had long since fallen over the land and he paused to look at it. The mountains and hills all stood out in the soft silver light that the moon cast. John couldn't help but see the beauty of the landscape, and the clear night sky. It made the memories of the plains of glass and the atmospheres filled with ash seem like a distant memory. In battle the spartans had always favored the cover of night. Missions could be carried out with a smaller chance of being found out. Never though had he stopped to pay any attention to it, there was always a mission or objective to accomplish.

"It seems like this is the first time I ever really saw the night" He muttered to himself

A soft noise behind him immediately brought him back reality. He spun around while drawing his pistol at the same time droping to one knee. He didn't see anything until he turned the taclight on, standing far enough back to be in the shadows was the princess of the night. His training took over and moments later he was at attention.

A giggle was the only thing that came to him though, "you don't need to salute me Chief."

John turned back to the scene that was laid out before him. The princess walked closer but stopped just short of coming out. There was something that she was wanting to say but seemed to be trying to figure out how to say it.

"Did you really mean it?" Luna asked

John stood there a moment, "Did I really mean what?"

"Did you really mean what you said about the night?"

"So you heard that. Yes I did though, spartans always preferred doing missions under the cover of night. We... I never have gotten a chance to stop and just look at it."

Luna became a little timid, and very nervous. "I.. umm..D...Do you like it?" she asked in a very quiet voice that was wholly unlike that which normally spoke in. Her ears were also laying flat while she looked down at the ground. An air of hopefulness and sadness seemed to hang around her as she waited for a reply.

Chief was unsure how to react at first, this kind of behavior seemed out of character for one of the royal sisters. However the only interaction that he had with the sisters was during meetings and when receiving orders.

"Yes, I do like the night a lot"

An aura of quiet happiness seemed to hang about her as she looked up. Not to look at Chief but to stare out at the countryside. "Thank you, John" came the whispered reply from the princess.

"How did you know my name?"

"Celestia told me earlier, I hope that you are not mad?" She glanced over at him with a scared look, ears once again laying flat.

"I am not, there haven't been many people to ever know my real name. *Sigh* This place is just weird."

"If you don't mind, can I call you John?"

Despite all that had happened over the years Chief still had a sense of humor. The only one that knew that though was Cortana. "You may princess but on one condition." John replied with a slight smirk

Luna looked legitimately scared when she received that reply. "Umm...Uhh. would that be?"

John chuckled quietly which only seemed to scare Luna more. "Princess, you have to stop being so scared when around me."

Luna relaxed a little and smiled. "I will try, it's just you are much bigger than anypony else. Also my sister told me what happened when you first met the fireteam called Omega."

"Oh yeah that." Chief rubbed the back of his neck with an armored hand. "That only happened because they engaged first. I just respond to the immediate threat."

Luna nodded her head, things making a little more sense than before. It didn't change the fact that he had been able to fight two full grown alicorns and beat them. "You can call me Luna if you would like too."

"Why is that."

"Well you gave me permission to call you by your name. It is only right that I let you do the same, it is what friends do."

John froze for a moment at the word friends. Did the princess really consider him to be a friend?

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Chief muttered to himself.

"Why would you say that" Luna asked looking a little bit hurt.

"Just look at it from my perspective for a moment. I go to sleep after being in a huge battle with the covenant and the flood. I wake up just above a planet of talking ponies, then shortly after arriving have to fight with Omega. From there I am given a job, and to finish it all off a princess wants to be friends. If that wasn't enough, I have talked more since getting here then the last several years combined."

Luna though about it for a moment before beginning to smile. "I guess it is all a little weird. Do you though?"

"We can if you want too."

Luna was still smiling but several tears began to roll down her cheek. It caught John off guard when she leaned up against him. "Are you ok?" He asked patting her on the shoulder.

"I am, it just...since my return I have not had any friends other then my sister."

"I believe that it is time that we head back inside." Luna simply nodded in reply and followed Chief back into the hall. On some type of unspoken agreement they both walked toward the kitchen to get something to drink. They past the rooms that the group was staying in, but on rounding the corner came face to face with a large group of guard. Almost instantly had his helmet back on, a weapon out, and was shielding Luna.

"Omega One, do you copy" Chief called over the comms in the helmet.

Neither group moved, the other not knowing the call Chief sent out.

"Colonel this is commander Night, I have you loud and clear."

"Commander, Get your team up now. There is a possible immediate threat, get Jorge and come to my location."

"Roger that Colonel, be there momentarily."

The group in front of Chief hadn't moved, they simply watched him. They seemed to be sizing him up or trying to understand what was inside the armor. From behind him, John could hear the steady thumping sound of a fully armored spartan running. A moment later Jorge skidded to a stop beside Chief, while Night escorted Luna back to where the rest of Omega was gathered. As they approached the room Luna, could see the team standing in the hall waiting for anything. Half guarded each approach, to keep anything from getting to the VIPs.

The stare down continued for several minutes before there was a movement among the group of soldiers. All of them in the center stepped to the side to allow a single unicorn stallion through. He walked directly toward Chief, stopping about six feet from him.

"Are you the one that they call Master Chief?"

"I am, what do you need?"

"I am Talon Swarm, a former lieutenant colonel of the Changling army "

At the word Changling, Talon reverted back to his original form. He was nearly the same size as Luna, though in appearance was different from a pony. There was a similarity of body shape, in the place of fur was a carapace. Forming a natural armor on the prince, his eyes looked like that of a dragon with a sapphire blue iris. There was a horn, though it appeared to be missing chunks out of it, as well as a pair of insect like wings. A blue mane and tail, then legs with hole and chunks missing out of them completed the odd look.

"Why are you here?"

"Me and the few squads that are loyal to me wish to defect to the kingdom of Equestria. I couldn't just go to the princess directly, since we would get thrown in prison without a chance to talk."

"What made you think I would help you?"

"In a way you are the only chance we have. I surrender myself and my men into your custody. We are willing to help in any way that we can and will provide any information we have."

"Is the current threat to the city caused by Changlings?"

"Unfortunately it is. Some scheme the queen came up with, but we are in the dark about what it is. We took advantage of it to slip away from the rest and make our way to you."

"You will have to talk with the princesses, but you will at least have a chance to tell her why you have come."

"Thank you sir."

Talon reverted back to the form he had previously been in. All the other Changlings quietly filed forward and laid their weapons down. The then formed two lines on either side of the hall way and waited for instructions.

"Omega one do you copy?"

"Colonel, this is Omega one. Go ahead."

"I want you to take the princess to the throne room, have Omega two go get princess Celestia. We need to have a meeting right now."

"Roger that sir. We are headed to the throne room now. Omega one out."

Chief motioned to Jorge to follow at the back of the group, while John walked through the line of Changlings to the head of the group. They followed him till they came across one of the night guard who then lead the way to the throne room. The door opened to show a concerned Luna, and a rather irritated Celestia waiting with the two members of Fireteam Omega. The room was dimly lit by a few torches. Despite having lighting in Equestria, it had never been put in the throne room. As it was only used during the daytime, there was an ominous tense atmosphere to the room.

"Colonel, this had better be important." Celestia said while trying to stifle a yawn.

"I can assure you princess that it is."

"Are these the soldiers that we saw in the hallway?" Luna asked with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Yes Luna, they are. Princesses, allow me to introduce former Lieutenant Colonel Talon Swarm."

Celestia was deep in thought trying to remember having ever heard the name before. Then it finally struck her that the Equestrian military hadn't used the rank of Lieutenant Colonel since the time that Nightmare Moon had been banished.

"Colonel, who is this really because he certainly is not one of the guards!" Celestia said sternly.

"There is a reason for that princess because he was never part of the equestrian military."

"Then why is he here."

"He and his troops are former Changling military. The reason that they came here is seeking asylum because they are defecters."

An eerie silence hung over the throne room, it was impossible to tell what Celestia was thinking. Chief had seen a lot of poker faces in his time, but the one he was seeing now was one of the best. It was better than even many of the Spartan II.

"Lieutenant Colonel, for now I will have to take you and your men in custody. We will talk further in the morning."

"Thank you princess, my men and I will answer any questions that you have then." After a brief bow he turned and followed the guards that had arrived to escort them to the cell blocks...

Howdy,

Let me know how you like the new chapter. I am experimenting with chapter lengths, formerly I was making them around 2k word. This chapter is around 4.5K, though I am not sure how much I like it. Takes much longer, especially when busy or dealing with writer's block, then something about it seems off. Either to much happening in the chapter, or to much dialogue. Interested in hearing people's thoughts.

Marinesnper


End file.
